My Life as a Teenaged Hearthrob
by A Rose for me-A Rose for you
Summary: Imagine being famous. Now imagine being famous, whilst in a Pokemon High School, surrounded by obbsessed fan girlsboys. Full Summary Inside.
1. The Girls

**May, Dawn, Misty, Steph, Izzy and Rachael are famous. So are Drew, Paul, Ash, Brock, Julz and Riku. They don't mind… but they hate constantly being chased by the fan girls/boys. So the guys come up with a plan. If they're dating, they can't be chased. But… not everyone is happy with what comes next…**

**Me: Hey! I'll now have 3 stories on the go! And… I decided to make it… Multi-shippings!! They are:**

**Ikarishipping- DawnXPaul**  
**Roseshipping- BrockXSteph (You guys liked them!)  
****Pokeshipping- MistyXAsh  
****Contestshipping- DrewXMay (Obviously!)  
****Confessionshipping- IzzyXJulz  
****Darkhorseshipping- RikuXRachael**

**Drew: 6? You can barely write Contestshipping!**

**Rikulover: Hey!**

**Confessions: Be nice!**

**May: Jerk!**

**Drew: Are they still here?**

**Me: Yup! Anyway… this is sort of a Pokemon and Kingdom of Hearts crossover. So if you don't get anything… tell me and I'll help out. Oh! Also… everyone is about 15… as usual!**

**Drew: Tch! **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon or Kingdom of Hearts.**_

**Me: I do! …And pigs are flying out my window!**

**May: Where?**

**Everyone else: (Sweat drop)**

**Drew (Muttering) why do I like her? (Normal) Anyway… Chapter 1!**

**

* * *

**  
**The Girls**

Every school has the same status quo. The jocks date the cheerleaders. The nerds date nerds. And inevitably the populars date the populars. But… it's not always voluntary. I guess I should begin here. At Pokemon Whisper High. It's a school, well… more like a university since you live there, located in Johto. The students live there and are giving a choice of 4 routes: trainer, coordinator, breeder or ranger. It doesn't really matter what route you take. It just determines the lessons you take. You end up having lessons together anyway. There are 6 girls in this story… well, there's more. It is the biggest school in the world (and the most prestigious). Anyway, they are May, Misty, Dawn, Steph, Rachael and Izzy. They're all best friends. They've been best friends since prep school. And for some reason… they've always been popular. It would be nice to think they're popular for their dazzling wit and intellectual charm. But this is High school. They're popular because of their family.

May's father is regarded the strongest gym leader in Hoenn. Not to mention her mother was once a 3 times winner of the Grand Festival Cup.

Misty's sisters are also gym leaders. But they are also world famous models and actresses.

Dawn's mother was also once a top coordinator.

Steph's father created the PokeSimulator. It's a popular device that creates an atmosphere around a Pokemon to relax, make it feel at home etc. Her mother owns the breeding centers in Mauville City in Hoenn and Tulip Town in Petal where she is from.

Rachael's mother is Jillian contest MC of Petal. Her father is the gym leader of Daisy City in Petal.

Izzy's mother is the gym leader of Olivine Town. Her sister is a world-renowned author of Pokemon handbooks.

The thing is… although they're popular… they hate it. They hate people copying them and they hate the guys that fall all over them. They hate constantly being in the spotlight (They get enough of that at home). Our story starts at Misty's mansion where the girls decided to have one last summer sleepover before they went back to Pokemon Whisper High for their second year.

"Hey Misty? What Pokemon are you taking to school?" May asked.

"Hmmm… I have no clue!" Misty said defeated.

"Does anyone?" May asked.

"I do," Steph said.

Everyone else shook her head.

"Typical. The control freak is sorted," Dawn joked.

"Am I really a control freak?" Steph asked.

"Yeah… but that's a good thing!" Izzy reassured.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Dawn said.

Steph shrugged. Rachael stared out the window. She swore she saw something in the bushes. At first she thought it was one of Misty's Pokemon but… it was bigger than that.

"Are you OK?" Misty asked.

"Huh? Yeah!" Rachael said, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"So… who wants pizza?" May asked.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Misty asked.

"No! I also think about… umm… Yeah, you're right," May admitted.

Everyone laughed. Misty fetched the phone and called Cerulean Pizza Parlor _('If it's not there in 30 mins, it's free!'_) and ordered 1 large Pepperoni, 1 large Cheese and Tomato and 1 large Ham and Pineapple.

"Guys… you have to decide what Pokemon you're taking! You need 4!" Steph said.

"Well… I'm taking Togepi! And… Psyduck. I should take… Starmie and Goldeen… there! I'm done!" Misty said triumphantly.

"See? Come on guys! Pick some!" Steph said.

* * *

After much consideration, the girls made a list. This is what they had:

**Rachael**

Horsea  
Ponyta  
Rapidash  
Kingdra

**Izzy**

Lunatone  
Mudkip  
Luxio  
Natu

**Dawn**

Piplup  
Starly  
Gardevoire  
Golduck

**Steph**

Vaporeon  
Blissey  
Charmander  
Chikorita

**May**

Beautifly  
Eevee  
Squirtle  
Bulbasaur

"There! All done! And it only took… 40 minutes?!" Steph exclaimed.

"Ha! The pizza isn't here! It's free!" May said.

"Oh, well. Rachael… what are you looking at?" Dawn asked, staring at her friend that seemed to migrate back to the window.

"Guys… I think we're being watched," Rachael said.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! I mean… at first I thought it was a Pokemon but it hasn't moved!" Rachael said.

"Let's leave it, It's probably scared," Steph said.

"Still…" Rachael trailed off.

"You heard the control freak!" Izzy said.

Steph threw a pillow at Izzy and succeeded to knock off the bed. The doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!!!" May yelled as everyone else sweatdropped.

Violet came up carrying the pizzas.

"Ewww! Did someone, like, order a pizza?" she asked.

"Yeah. That would be us," Misty said.

"Oh my god! It's too late for you Mist, but some of your friends still have a chance of being a model! Do you know how many, like, calories there are in pizzas?"

"No, and we don't care. Thank you and goodbye," Misty huffed.

Violet put the pizza on the table, closed the door and left. When the sound of her imported Italian shoes faded away the girls looked at each other.

"Like, oh my god!" they said simultaneously.

They erupted giggles. They all looked so different. Misty with her flaming red hair, but ocean blue eyes. May with her coffee brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Dawn with her dark hair and chocolate brown hair. Steph with her ebony black hair and jade green eyes. Izzy with her purple-pink hair and blue eyes. And Rachael with her layered white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hey… do you guys have boyfriends?" Izzy asked.

"Boyfriends? Yuk!" Rachael said.

Everyone giggled.

"Get over it Rach! There has to be someone!" May said.

All eyes were on Rachael and her face was glowing red.

"There is someone… in my dreams," she said, just above a whisper.

"Huh?" May asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"Exactly! He's not real! So… no. Find me a bad boy and then we'll talk," Rachael said.

Her gaze drifted back to the window. Izzy was getting really mad. She got up, went to the window and closed the blinds.

"There! Now whatever it is can't bug you!" Izzy said.

Rachael glared at her.

"Simmer down," Steph said.

Misty, May and Dawn giggled. This was a typical sleepover for them. Rachael eventually joined in on the activities they were doing, like hair braiding. But she wasn't very happy. Steph and Izzy weren't either but it was still funny watching Misty get angry because she couldn't braid Dawn's hair. Everyone soon forgot about the window. But Rachael was right. They were being watched.

**

* * *

**

**Drew: …**

**May: Come on then.**

**Drew: What?**

**Confessions: Your comments and criticism.**

**Drew: Well…**

**Rikulover: Here we go.**

**Drew: One, I wasn't here.**

**Me: You'll be here next chapter!**

**Drew: Two, 3 OCs?**

**Me: 4 if you include Julz. I needed an even number of boys and girls!**

**Drew: And another cliffhanger?**

**Me: (Does evil laugh) and you're not gonna find out who it was for a long time. Or next chapter. Either way.**

**Rikulover: Hmmm…**

**Confessions: Pure evilness!**

**May: Oh, well. Please ****REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Guys

**Me: OK… I'm continuing this. But just because people have asked. It was actually just an experiment.**

**May: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, besides… Drew threatened to tell all my secrets if I didn't put him in this chapter.**

**Rikulover: He didn't!**

**Confessions: Drew!**

**Drew: Judge me if you want. But I want to see where this is going.**

**Me: So… you like it?**

**Drew: … It's new.**

**Confessions: …**

**Rikulover: …**

**May: So it has nothing to do with us becoming a couple… at some point.**

**Drew: No.**

**Me: Whatever. **_**I don't own Pokemon/Kingdom of Hearts**_**… Santa never brings me the copyright papers.**

**

* * *

**

There is something else that goes with out saying. In every (well most) group there are male and female counterparts. So since we have the girl populars, it's only elementary that there are guy populars. They are Drew, Ash, Paul, Brock, Julz and Riku (**A/N Kingdom of Hearts dude**). It's basically the same story.

Drew is popular because is Dad invented the Pokeball

Ash is popular because his family is friends with Professor Oak.

Paul is famous because his Mom is the reigning Sinnoh Pokemon Master.

Brock's family run the hardest rock gym created, in Pewter City.

Julz is famous because his Dad is the Johto champion.

Riku… well… he's the new kid who happens to be a Keyblade Master, a high-ranking person where he is from, Destiny Islands.

So there you go. 6 guys who are popular for all the wrong reasons. This chapter begins at Drew's Cerulean mansion, for a summer hang out (since a sleepover sounded too girly). They were waiting for Riku.

"Where is he?" Ash complained.

"Yeah. 'Cos I'm psychic and I know everything," Drew said, rolling his emerald eyes.

"Well, where is he?" Ash demanded.

Everyone (except Ash) sweatdropped.

"Umm… Let's just chill. 'Kay?" Julz suggested, playing the peacemaker.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly there was an almighty growl.

"I'm hungry!" Ash complained, clutching his stomach.

"Well we have to wait for Riku," Paul said.

"But I'm hungry now!" Ash said.

"I have a bag of crisps. Here," Brock offered.

"Thanks! At least someone cares if I die," Ash said.

Suddenly Drew's bedroom opened to reveal a boy with white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Where were you?" Ash asked.

"Nowhere," Riku replied, refusing to make eye contact.

"You had to be somewhere," Julz pointed out, his brown eyes filled with suspicion.

"But I wasn't. So… who's hungry?" Riku asked, changing the subject.

"ME!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Hey… what happened to the crisp packet?" Brock asked.

"He probably ate it," Julz joked.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Who wants Chinese?" Paul asked.

"ME!!!!" Ash yelled.

Everyone stared at him. Ash blushed a brilliant red.

"So… we've established Ash likes to eat," Riku said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'll find a phone," Julz offered.

"I'll go with him," Paul offered.

"Two of you?" Brock asked.

"Do you know how big this place is? And yet Drew only has 1 _cordless_ phone. Think about it," Paul said.

"True. Ash and me will find the menu. You two… sit here and do nothing," Brock ordered.

The others left leaving Drew and Riku.

"OK. Where were you?" Drew asked.

"Nowhere," Riku insisted.

"Oh, no! You weren't at-" Drew started.

"OK! So I was!" Riku said.

"Riku! Believe it or not, you can't do that!"

"That's what we did on the island," Riku reasoned.

"But this isn't the island. This is Kanto. You can't do that! You can and _will_ get arrested!" Drew warned.

"So? I had to-"

"Don't even go there! It's dangerous waters," Drew advised.

"Fine. But… life was simpler on the island. Boring but simple."

"We found the menu!" Ash said, bursting through the doors.

"Yeah… but we still need the phone," Brock pointed out.

"I got it… but we need to do a search and rescue mission. Paul went off alone and he's lost," Julz said.

"I'll call his Pokenav," Drew said.

The others began to talk.

"So… how's the family?" Brock asked Julz.

"You mean Anna? She's fine… and has a boyfriend," Julz said, referring to his younger twin sister.

"Oh… well you can't blame a guy for trying," Brock said.

"Actually… I can," Julz said coldly.

"He's coming. Umm… did I miss something?" Drew asked.

"Not really," Ash said.

They waited a while for Paul to return and they ordered dinner. They were eating when:

"So… what Pokemon are you guys taking?" Ash asked, with his mouth full of chicken chow mien.

"Roselia, Flygon, Masqueraine and Absol. I only have 4 Pokemon genius," Drew pointed out.

"Point taken. What about you guys? I'm taking Pikachu, Venusaur, Poliwhirl and Snorunt," Ash revealed.

"Well I'm taking Onix, Geodude, Larvitar and Bonsly," Brock said.

"I'm taking… Salamance, Typlosion, Corsola and Spheal," Riku said, taking a bite out of chicken in batter.

"I'm taking… Feraligator, Vileplume, Minum and Plusle. Your turn Paul," Julz said looking at Paul.

"My strongest. Charizard, Dragonite, Stantler and… Happiny," Paul finished lamely.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Laugh if you want… but she's rare," Paul said angrily.

"OK. If you say so. Anyway… we'd better sleep. Besides… we have a big day planned with the girls," Ash said menacingly.

The boys smirked at one another. They had a big day ahead in deed.

**

* * *

**

**Drew: … Well this is boring.**

**Me: I don't want to go straight into action. You have to understand the relationships and stuff, first.**

**May: Oh!**

**Rikulover: And who's Anna?**

**Confessions: Is she actually important?**

**Anna: YES I AM!!!!**

**Me: Wah! Where did you come from?**

**Anna: (Shrugs)**

**Me: Anyway… she is important. Very important… just not right now… sorry Shygirldee!**

**Anna: OK. So… who's the stalker?**

**Me: You'll see… eventually. ****REVIEW!!!**


	3. A Plan in the Making

**Me: So… Today something happened that I never thought could.**

**May: What was that?**

**Me: People… are agreeing with Drew!**

**Confessions: WHAT?**

**Drew: Hey!**

**Me: Uh-huh! People are saying that it has been boring so far… thank you Drew!**

**Drew: I told the truth. You're a talent less writer.**

**Me: …(bursts out crying)**

**Drew: Hmph! **_**Rosie doesn't own Pokemon.**_** Thank god.**

**Me: MY NAME ISN'T ROSE!!!! OR ROSIE!!!!**

**May: Now look what you've done! You're an egotistical, self-centered-**

**Confessions: This could take a while… any way… Chapter 3!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
A Pla in the Making**

The girls were up for 6am. They were dressed for 6:15. May was wearing a red low cut t-shirt, jean skirt and her red bandana. Misty was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue ¾ length pants and a Horsea hairclip. Dawn was wearing her Pokemon Whisper High cheerleading uniform, which consisted of a red, white and black midriff top that said PWH and a red, black and white miniskirt. Izzy was wearing ripped jeans and a black T-Shirt with Rock n Roll High School written on with glitter. Rachael was wearing a pink hoodie and a denim miniskirt. Steph was wearing a yellow blouse, yellow knee skirt and white knee high socks.

"Hmmm… interesting," Misty said, looking at Steph.

"My Dad picked it," Steph defensively.

"Like, hurry up! The helicopter I, like, outside and it's messing my hair!" Daisy complained, bursting in.

"Sorry for having an education!" Misty said angrily.

"You're, like, forgiven. Now go!" Daisy ordered.

* * *

2 hours and 1 accident later they arrived at PWH. 

"I told you I didn't do so good in the air," Dawn said weakly.

"You went to the bathroom and puked everywhere, except the toilet," Izzy pointed out.

Dawn groaned.

"Hey. There's Anna! Hi Anna!" Steph called.

Anna bounded over. She was wearing a pink sweater dress.

"Hi guys! Yikes! What's wrong with Dawn?" Anna asked.

"She doesn't handle Helicopters well," Misty explained.

"Ah. Well… are you coming to get registered?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. The sooner we can get Dawn to a bed the better," Steph said.

And with that, Dawn fainted.

"Oh no!" Rachael exclaimed.

"There is no way we can carry her with out embarrassing her," Steph said.

"Well… we could always ask-" Izzy started.

"No!" The other conscious girls exclaimed.

"We might have to," Anna said, siding with Izzy.

"Fine. There's Paul… who wants to talk to him?" Steph asked.

No one answered.

"Well… I would, but Brock is there too and he apparently hasn't gotten over is small crush on me," Anna explained.

"Oh, I will! But if I don't make it back alive… I love you guys. And kill Dawn for me," Steph said.

She walked up to Paul and Brock. They gave her a funny look.

"I don't suppose you could give us a hand Paul?" Steph asked.

"Why?" Paul asked coldly.

"Well… Dawn can't fly," Steph said.

"I'm aware," Paul said.

"I mean she gets travel sick. And… she's fainted and we need help carrying her," Steph said.

"She's not that heavy," Paul said dismissively.

"But we can't carry her properly. It'll take 3 of us. And… please?" Steph pleaded.

"Why don't you want me to do it?" Brock asked.

"The same reason we didn't ask a fan boy. We need someone who won't take advantage," Steph snapped.

Brock glared.

"Fine… but I'm willing and it sounds like Paul's refusing," Brock pointed out.

"No one asked your opinion!" Steph snapped.

Misty came over once she heard voices being raised.

"Is there a problem?" Misty asked.

"They won't," Steph said.

"Well… you could always…" Misty trailed off.

"Hmmm…" Steph said thoughtfully.

"Last chance," Misty said.

"No," Paul said coldly.

"Steph," Misty said, smirking.

Steph collapsed to the floor and started to cry. Everyone was staring. Misty sat beside her.

"Now look what you've done!" Misty said.

People were glaring at the guys.

"OK. We'll help!" Paul said.

Steph dried her eyes and sniffed.

"Thank you," she said tearily.

Misty took her back to the girls.

"We just got fooled," Brock pointed out.

"I'm aware."

And with that Paul went over to the girls and an unconscious Dawn.

* * *

"I'll go register us! You guys look after Dawn… and Paul," Izzy said. 

She walked over to the registration desk.

"Hi," she said happily to the woman at the desk.

"Hello. Have you come to register?" asked the elderly lady.

"Yes ma'am. My friends too," Izzy replied.

"OK. Your names please," she said, opening her laptop.

"May, Maple, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Hikari, Stephanie Mason, Anna French, Rachael Asakura and Isabella Stanley," Izzy recited.

"OK Hold on a minute sweetheart," the lady said.

"OK. What have you done with Paul?" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Izzy shivered.

"We did nothing. He's helping us out," she said back.

"She cried didn't she."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Well if you guys weren't so stubborn," Izzy said, turning around to face the person behind her.

"Please. You know you like it," Julz said.

Izzy blushed.

"Yeah right!"

"OK. You're all set sweetie! You're all in room 206," the lady said, smiling.

"Thank you," Izzy said bowing.

She ran to her friends. She was still blushing.

"What's wrong?" Rachael asked.

"N-nothing," Izzy murmured.

Julz stared after her. He was brought back to earth when the lady coughed.

"Oh! Sorry. I've come to register Andrew Kingly, Ashley Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Brock Boulder, Drake Manta, Riku Paupo and Julian Harris," Julz recited.

"OK. You boys are in room 207. That's good! You're opposite your girlfriend!" the lady said.

Julz didn't bother correcting her. That was how it started.

"Oh no! Julz! Are you really going out with Izzy? No! Who else are we going to stalk!" exclaimed his fan club.

'_That's… weird. If I have a girlfriend… then no more fan clubs!_' Julz realized.

He rushed off to tell the guys.

* * *

"So that's it," Julz finished. 

The others looked at him in astonishment. They were sitting in there new room and Julz had just finished explaining his 'scientific discovery'.

"So… if have girlfriends… we won't be stalked?" Riku asked.

"Uh-huh!" Julz said excitedly.

"There's a huge gaping hole in the plan. The reason we haven't got girlfriends, is because every girl in this school is a fan girl," Drew pointed out.

Julz sighed. He'd prayed it wouldn't come to this.

"Not every girl," he said, glancing at the door across the corridor.

The others looked at him like he was crazy and/or stupid. Ash didn't get it.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Do you know those girls we spent all summer making plans to torment?" Brock said slowly.

"You mean May, Misty, Dawn, Steph, Rachael and Izzy?" Ash asked.

"Yes. They are the only none fan girls in this school. So…" Brock continued.

Ash stared at them with a vacant look on his face.

"He wants us to date them!" Drew filled in.

"WHAT?!!!!" Ash yelled.

"I have a plan… but I need you guys. Besides… we can still mess with them," Julz pointed out.

"Fine. But it depends on the pairs," Riku said.

"OK. We'll work on the plan," Drew said.

* * *

**May: ...Arrogant, mean, pigheaded jerk!**

**Drew: Wow. May knows a lot of words. (rolls eyes)**

**May: Grrr!**

**Me: Guys! Chill! Now we have a plan.**

**May: OK.**

**Anna: Yay! I was there!**

**Confessions: Uh-huh!**

**May: Cool. So… how are they going to decide?**

**Me: Tune in next chapter to find out. Until then ****REVIEW!!!**


	4. Rumors and Revelations

**Me: Hey!**

**Anna: And welcome**

**Confessions: to…**

**Everyone: MY LIFE AS A TEENAGED HEARTTHROB!!!**

**Drew: I have to admit… it's not that bad.**

**May: What isn't?**

**Drew: This story.**

**Anna: Drew…**

**Confessions: Why are you being nice?**

**Me: Oh! Is this because I said May like nice guys?**

**Drew: N-n-no!**

**May: Good! Because I like arrogant guys to be honest…**

**Me: Aww! _I don't own Pokemon_… or there'd be more moments like that!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**  
**Rumors and Revelations**

"So… does anyone have any preferences?" Julz asked.

"I want Anna!" Brock cried.

"She's actually my real life girlfriend!!" Dean pointed out.

Brock sulked.

"Umm… anyone but Misty," Drew said.

"What's wrong with Misty?" Ash asked.

"Can you imagine the arguments?" Drew asked.

"No."

"You're lucky."

Ash shrugged.

"Well… people already think I'm dating Isabella so…" Julz trailed off.

"Yeah. That's the _only_ reason," Riku scoffed.

"Well who would _you_ pick?" Julz challenged.

"Rachael," he said straight away.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Riku asked.

"How can you choose just like that?" Paul asked.

"Well… I'm not in denial. I know I like Rachael," Riku said simply.

"Hmm… well that's 2 of us sorted. But what about the rest of us?" Ash asked.

"Let's just vote or something," Paul said.

"Well… let's do Brock 1st. Let's see…" Drew mused.

"Well… it needs to be someone… strong," Paul said.

"Guys… I don't care. But I think Ash and Misty because he can make her laugh and calm her down," Brock pointed out.

"I don't mind. Misty's pretty funny. And Pikachu likes her," Ash said.

"Paul… meh. What about May?" Brock suggested.

"Well… she's hated him since he stole her bandana," Julz said.

"What about Dawn? The way you carried her… that seemed romantic," Brock said.

"Whatever," Paul said.

It came down to Brock, Drew, Steph and May.

"Well… what are the chances of Brock falling for May?" Riku asked.

"High," Dean said, amused by the proceedings.

"And for Steph?"

"He wouldn't get to 1st base" Ash snickered.

"No one would. She's untouchable because of her dad," Brock pointed out.

"Hmm… Brock gets Steph. I guess I'll have May… oh crap!" Drew said.

The others laughed. Drew was the youngest and he didn't like girls… but he seemed to enjoy tormenting May.

"OK. The plan starts tomorrow," Paul said.

* * *

The next morning Dawn was feeling great. She skipped happily around the room. Just then, Steph burst in. She sat on one of the bottom bunks and sighed.

"Guys… did we agree to go out with those losers across the hall?" she asked.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah! I went to pick up our time tables and apparently May's dating Drew, Misty's dating ash, Izzy is dating Julz, Dawn is dating Paul, Rachael is dating Riku and… I'm dating Brock," Steph said bitterly.

"Who would think that?" Dawn asked, outraged.

"I don't know!" Anna said, laughing a bit at how they over reacted.

"It's not funny! Hey… where are our stalkers?" Misty asked suddenly.

"I don't know… but it's nice to take a shower without hearing Misty scream at them to get away from the bathroom," May giggled, drying her hair.

"Yeah… I haven't had to deal with fan boys since I became… unavailable," Anna said smiling.

"I don't care! My father will kill me if her hears!" Steph said.

She stormed across the hall and banged on the door.

"OPEN UP!!" She yelled.

"Who is it?" Brock asked.

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT!!!" Steph yelled.

"Good girls don't break doors Sweetheart," he answered.

"GOOD GIRLS DON'T BUT I DO!!! AND DON'T CALL HER SWEETHEART!!!" Misty yelled.

She smiled at Steph reassuringly. Steph smiled back. They heard the bolt being unlocked. Brock stood at the door, dressed only in a yellow towel.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Ummm…" Steph started.

This was really awkward. She'd expected him to be ready. Misty on the other hand wasn't bothered.

"Since when are we dating you guys?" Misty asked angrily.

"Look… go back in your room. We'll be over in a minute," Brock promised.

"Fine," Misty huffed.

"And put some clothes on!" Steph said, before disappearing back into the room.

"Huh. They took that better than expected," Brock mused.

* * *

May was ranting when they returned. Izzy was trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe they think I'd date Drew! We've argued since… forever!" May said, pacing back and forth.

"Chill!" Izzy said.

Dawn was oblivious to all this, because she was brushing her hair.

"Why aren't you more upset?" May asked.

"Well… I like Julz," Izzy said.

May stopped in her tracks.

"Since when?" May demanded.

"Last year," Steph filled in.

"You knew!" May said.

"I guessed!" Steph said defensively.

"Well… I'm going to see Dean. Bye!" Anna said, going into the boys' room.

* * *

5 minutes later the boys were gathered in the girls' room.

"So… start explaining," Misty said.

"Well… first have you noticed that there are no fan clubs following you?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…" May admitted.

"Well… that's because we're dating. And… that makes you unavailable and unattainable," Julz explained.

Izzy nodded.

"But we're not dating," Rachael pointed out.

"But… everyone _thinks_ that we are," Riku pointed out.

"I don't like where this is going," Steph said.

"If we keep on pretending…" Paul said.

"Then no more stalkers!" Dawn said, her eyes widening apprehensively.

"Well?" Brock asked.

The girls looked at each other.

"Just to be clear… we're not supposed to do… anything?" Steph asked.

"No," Drew replied.

Misty sighed.

"We're in," She said.

* * *

**Me: Ta-da! Well?**

**May: You updated fast!**

**Me: Meh.**

**Confessions: I like Julz?**

**Anna: And I have a boyfriend?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Drew: Weird. OK. Please… **_**REVIEW!!!**_** I guess…**


	5. Shockwaves

**Me: Hey! Well… I would like to make a promise that I will keep.**

**Drew: And that is…?**

**Me: I, A Rose for me-A Rose for you, will never be lost to the dark side known as Myspace.**

**May: What's wrong with Myspace?**

**Confessions: What's right with it?**

**Anna: Did anybody see her little one-shot, Short Skirt? Or the sequal Shorter Skirt?**

**May: Why don't I like the sound of that?**

**Me: Well… Drew liked the idea.**

**Drew: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon**_

**Me: See? There was no denial or anything!!! YAY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Shockwaves**

"I don't get why we couldn't decide who we date!" May huffed.

"Well… who would you have picked?" Steph asked.

"Anyone but Drew!" May said.

"Then we'll trade!" Steph said, happily.

So… not everyone was happy with the deal. Izzy didn't mind she liked Julz anyway. Rachael didn't care… it was fake anyway. The others… they hated the arrangements.

"Stop complaining! We didn't like this either, do we Julz?" Drew said, glaring at Julz.

"Heh…" Julz said.

"Well… OK… I give up," Steph said.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"What do girlfriends and boyfriends do?" Steph asked.

Just then Anna and Dean came in… playing tonsil tennis.

"That," Izzy said.

The girls stared at the guys.

"No way!" the girls said simultaneously.

"Right… well you guys have to go! I'm not getting dressed with you guys here," Misty said.

She was only half dressed. The guys left (Anna stayed).

"So… does anyone else think they're still dreaming?" Rachael asked.

The others nodded.

"Don't worry! I'm sure everything will be fine!" Dawn said.

"Hmm… Oh! Timetables here!" Steph said.

This is what they said:

**Steph (Breeder)**

1)Health  
2)Grooming  
3)Break  
4)Medical Studies  
5)Egg Care  
6)Lunch  
7)Music  
8)Food  
9)Wilderness Survival  
10) Life Science

**May, Dawn and Anna (Coordinator)**

1)Combinations  
2)Grooming  
3)Break  
4)Art  
5)Dance  
6)Lunch  
7)Music  
8)Contest  
9)Wilderness Survival  
10) Pokeblock Making

**Izzy, Misty and Rachael (Trainer)**

1)Battle  
2)Advantage/Disadvantage  
3)Break  
4)Gym  
5)Travel  
6)Lunch  
7)Catching  
8)Tag Team Battling  
9)Wilderness Survival  
10)Tactics

"I hate you guys!" Steph said.

"Well… we're not in the same classes. We'll be in different ones," Misty pointed out.

"Fine… Oh no! What lessons do the guys have?" Steph asked.

"I don't know… guys… why are we doing this? I mean… are fan boys that bad?" May asked.

"You obviously never had a group of them walk in on you in the Shower," Misty said darkly.

The others laughed.

* * *

In the guys room they were discussing the events that had taken place.

"Hey… is this a good idea?" Ash asked.

"Ash… how many times has someone auctioned off your underwear on eBay and some fan girl bought them?" Drew asked.

"… Today?"

"The point is… fan girls are a menace and this could be the only way to get rid of them," Drew said.

Dean laughed.

"You know… if I didn't know better… I'd say you were enjoying this," Dean said.

Drew glared.

"Well it's a good thing you know better," Drew said.

* * *

Everyone went to his or her first lesson. Steph and Brock walked together.

"I guess I wouldn't be wrong in assuming I was the one left over," Steph said.

"Well…" Brock started.

Just then a tall girl with pinky hair came around the corner.

"Hi Solidad! Did you have a good summer?" Steph asked smiling.

Solidad continued walking.

"Ummm… Solidad?" Steph asked.

Solidad ignored her. Brock shook his head and said:

"Solidad! Looking good," Brock said to her.

Solidad giggled. Steph stared.

"What did I do?" Steph asked.

"You dated me. Solidad is the president of my fan club," Brock revealed.

"Ooh! I knew no good would come of this dating thing!" Steph said angrily.

Brock laughed. They were about to enter their classroom when…

"Steph!! HI!!" said a high-pitched voice.

"Hello Harley. You look good today," Steph lied.

"Not as good as you! But the most tragic thing is happening! There's a rumor going around saying you're dating this… yahoo," Harley said pointing at Brock.

"Probably because I am. See you Harley," Steph said, dragging Brock in the classroom.

The door closed leaving a heartbroken, gob smacked Harley.

* * *

May and Drew were in 2nd lesson. They seemed to have all their lessons together.

"My god! If you're my boyfriend… can you at least not make fun of me?" May said.

"Hmmm… nope!" Drew said simply.

Some of the girls around them giggled. They were, Drew had informed her, his fan club.

"Mr. Drew? Is it true you're dating May?" asked a shy, quiet voice.

"Yes Brittany," Drew said wearily.

"Her name is Brianna!" said an angry voice.

There stood a white haired boy.

"I can't believe some one as pretty and sweet as May, would want to go out with an arrogant playboy like you," Brendan challenged.

But Drew didn't have to fight. His fan club defended him and soon May's fan club was defending her. May sighed. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

At break, Dawn was at cheer practice. She had just been named head cheerleader and she wanted to try and learn a new cheer.

"Ready? OK! Split the V and Dot the I! Curl the C, T-O-R-Y! VICTORY!!!" she yelled peppily.

The others followed her lead. Just then, Zoey wanted a word.

"Dawn… could I speak to you?" she asked.

"Sure! What's up?" Dawn asked.

"How could you? I thought we were friends!" Zoey said.

Dawn blinked.

"Excuse me?" 

"You know I like Paul! And then you date him?!" Zoey said hurt.

"Wait… you like Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Yes! You're the worst friend ever!" Zoey said, leaving.

"Zoey!" Dawn called.

She didn't answer. Dawn looked into the stands and saw Paul.

'_He is going to pay,_' Dawn thought.

Meanwhile in the stands, Paul was watching. He didn't need to. He was on the football team anyway he knew these cheers. But he felt he should be there. The sound of a pencil scratching interrupted his thought. A few seats in front of him sat a boy with black hair and a sketchbook.

"Hey Tracey," Paul said.

Tracey ignored him.

"I said hi," he said a bit louder.

Tracey got up and left. In his rush, he dropped a few sheets of paper. Paul picked them on. All of them were filled with pictures of Dawn. Some of them looked like she didn't know she was being watched. Paul glared at the retreating Tracey. Dawn… had a stalker.

* * *

Misty and Ash were by the pool in Gym. Misty was doing some laps. Melanie swam over to Ash.

"Hey. I hear you're dating Misty. Way to live up to your dense look. I mean… look at her. She's… plain. There's someone better for you… maybe right in font of you," she said, getting in his line of view.

"But… you're in my way. I can't see anything but you," Ah pointed out.

"Forget it," Melanie sighed.

She swam away, glaring at Misty. Misty was now out of the pool and sitting on the side. Then a Delcatty came over.

"Hi there little guy," she said.

"Hi Misty. I guess you have that magnetic effect on everyone," Georgio said.

Misty sighed in her head. Georgio was always doing this.

"Coming Ash!" she called.

She swam away, leaving Georgio to glare at his rival in love.

* * *

Izzy and Julz were talking. They seemed to be the only ones actually getting along.

"So… why have you and Anna got different last names?" Izzy asked.

"I live with my Dad and she lives with Mom," Julz said.

Just then a boy and a girl came up to them. They were Daisy and Gary Pine (**AN they are now no relation to Prof. Oak**)

"So. It's true. You two are dating," Gary said.

"Yeah," Julz said.

"But Julz! I'm so much better than her," Daisy pouted.

"And I'm so much hotter than him," Gary pointed out.

"Not really," Izzy said, getting up and leaving.

Julz followed leaving an angry pair of twins.

"I was waiting for Gary to flip his hair," Izzy whispered.

They laughed and went inside.

* * *

Rachael and Riku were having Lunch. It was Macaroni and Cheese.

"Yay! Cheese!" Rachael said happily.

Riku stared at her.

"What? I like cheese," Rachael said defensively.

Riku kept staring.

"Hello?" Rachael said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Riku asked.

Rachael laughed.

"Earth to Riku! You zoned out," Rachael said.

"Sorry," Riku said.

Just then Erica (**AN Celadon gym leader, but not in this story**) sat down beside Riku.

"Hi Riku," she giggled.

"Umm… hello," Riku said.

Rachael just kept eating.

"That's good. Your girlfriend doesn't care. Why don't we go have some fun," Erica said suggestively.

"Uhhh…" Riku said.

There was the sound of metal hitting metal. Rachael dropped her fork on the metal tray.

"Excuse me? You slut! What kind of girl tries to get it on with someone's boyfriend?" Rachael said angrily.

Erica glared as Rachael grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him away.

"Why are you so strong?" Riku asked, as Rachael continued to drag him.

She was about t answer when…

"Rachael!! Can I have your autograph?" asked a sickly voice.

Rachael sighed.

"Wally, you ask me every time you see me!" she said.

"Yeah but-" Wally started.

"She doesn't want to. Goodbye Wally," Riku said.

Wally watched as they walked away, still holdings his hands. Riku was touching his Rachael. He was going to pay. Big style.

* * *

**Me: And so ends a really long chapter.**

**May: Yeah…**

**Drew: Why was it so long?**

**Me: I wanted to get across a fact.**

**May: And that was?**

**Me: The fans won't give up so easily.**

**Drew: …OK then.**

**Anna: Ummm... Harley likes Steph...**

**Confessions: Isn't he gay?**

**Me: Yes, but I needed another guy.**

**Drew: Poor Steph. Anyway... Please ****REVIEW!!!**

**May: Wow. You just say it now.**

**Drew: I get forced, threatened, bribed and blackmailed. So ****REVIEW!!!**


	6. An Alliance is Formed

**Me: Hi! How is everyone? Drew: …Do I want to know?**

**Me: What?**

**Anna: You're happy.**

**Me: And?**

**Confessions: You're too happy.**

**May: And it's scary.**

**Me: Meh. What can I say? The romance starts next chapter!**

**Drew: (sarcastically) Oh joy! **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon.**_** And trust me… that is a good thing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**  
**When Alliances are formed**

It was the end of the first day, and the 7 'couples' were in the girls' room.

"Do they have to be here? I wanna take a shower!" Dawn whined.

"Well… we want to get a few ground rules down so… yeah. They do," Misty said.

"We're sitting right here!" Ash said, waving his hands.

"I know," Misty said.

There was a moment where no one said anything.

"Well… what are the rules?" Anna asked.

Granted, Anna wasn't apart of the deal, but she was sick of the awkward pauses.

"Umm… for one, no… umm…" Steph said, blushing.

"Kissing?" Anna filled in.

Steph nodded.

"Fine. We wouldn't want to kiss you guys anyway," Drew said arrogantly.

"Well… basically no touching of any… sexual nature," Rachael said, trying to sound official.

The guys laughed.

"OK. This conversation is getting weird," May said.

"_Getting_ weird," Izzy pointed out.

"Point taken," Misty said.

"Guys! Getting off topic," Dean pointed out.

"Right… umm… where were we?" May asked.

"Look we have 2 rules here. No kissing and no sexual contact. I'm bored," Ash complained.

"Then go!" Misty said angrily.

Ash just glared. Dawn sighed.

"I'm taking a shower whether you guys are here or not"! Dawn decided.

"No you're not! For heavens sake Dawn," Steph said.

"I'm going," Drew said.

The guys left.

"Finally. I'm taking a shower," Dawn said.

"I wouldn't care… but she had a shower this morning," Rachael sighed.

* * *

The rules were forgotten. To be honest… they couldn't think of many more.

Harley paced menacingly back and forth in his room that he shared with Gary, Tracey, Brendan, Wally and Georgio.

"This is an outrage! A fiasco! This has to be a mistake," Harley ranted.

"The nerve of that Punk, stealing Izzy away from me! Why I ought to…" Gary muttered.

"This is bad. This is the worst thing to ever happen to me," Tracey twittered under his breath.

"I hate that Drew guy. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM," Brendan said into his pillow.

"Why? What does that _Riku_ guy have that I don't?" Wally sighed.

"This is unfair. This is a catastrophe," Georgio whispered.

"WELL I'M NOT GIVING UP!" All 6 of them said at the same time.

"You too huh?" said a girls voice from the doorway.

There stood Daisy, Brianna, Erica, Solidad, Zoey and Melody (**AN: I may or may not of called her Melanie last chapter…**)

"There is no way we're giving up without a fight," Daisy said angrily.

The others murmured in agreement.

"So… we need to work together to get what we want," Harley said.

The others nodded their heads. And an alliance was formed that day.

* * *

"Aah! That was a great shower!" Dawn said happily.

The others just shook their heads. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dawn said.

"Wait, no!" Izzy cried.

But it was too late. She had answered it. There stood Paul.

"Did I leave my- Ummm…" Paul said, looking down at Dawn.

"My eyes are up here," Dawn said, angrily.

Just then Rachael grabbed Dawn and pulled her away from the door. She looked at Paul and said:  
"Here's your text book. Now go you perv!!!"

And with that Rachael slammed the door. Everyone looked at Dawn exasperatedly.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn Jane Hikari! What did you think you were doing?" Rachael barked.

"Yikes. I've been full named. What did I do?" Dawn asked confused.

Steph sighed and turned her to face the mirror. Dawn's eyes widened with horror. She was wearing nothing except a really short towel that barely covered her.

"Why didn't you guys stop me?" Dawn cried.

"I tried!" Izzy said.

"You looked like a slut!" Misty scolded.

"Hey!" Dawn cried.

"Look at us! We're arguing! We never do that!" May exclaimed.

Everyone looked down ashamed.

"Look… I'm sorry. I should've thought it through," Dawn said.

"No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have called you a slut… you're not," Misty said.

"Let's all promise that we aren't going to let this whole messed up plan break us up," May said.

The others nodded. And an alliance was formed.

* * *

"So… this is the weirdest day of my life," Brock said.

The others nodded.

"Well… I blame Julz and his science," Ash said.

"Hey! You could've said no," Julz pointed out.

"Now you tell me," Ash said.

"Well… back out!" Julz said, annoyed.

"No. No one is backing out," Paul said.

"You guys have issues. I'm going to see Anna," Dean said, leaving.

"Look… we're fighting other girls," Drew said.

"It is a stupid thing to do," Riku said.

"So… we can't let the girls split us up," Drew said.

And the final alliance was formed.

* * *

**Me: Done…**

**Drew: Very random chapter**

**May: I have to agree with Drew**

**Anna: Well… still… what was the point?**

**Me: So you understood that they don't want to fall out… also to show the bad guys.**

**MayandDrew4eva92: Hi! I'm the authoress formerly known as Rikulover!**

**Drew: (blink)**

**May: (blink)**

**May And Drew: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!**

**Me: Yet… Oh! And I'm just going to call MayandDrew4eva92 Rachael now.**

**Rachael: OK. Oh! And I have new Pokemon. I have:**

**Lucario  
****Pikachu  
****Dragonite  
****Arcanine (that's white!!!)**

**Confessions: So… REVIEW!!!!**


	7. A Darkhorseshipping Chapter

**Me: And now… the moment you've all been waiting for… the ROMANCE!!!!**

**Rachael: YAY! **

**Drew: What's her problem? **

**May: Bless! She's excited!**

**Me: Anyway… confessions won't be here until a Confessionshipping chapter and Anna won't be here until a Shyshipping chapter.**

**Rachael: So that means… this is a Darkhorseshipping chapter!!!**

**Me: Uhh… that's what the title says… anyway, here, you'll get to know Rachael better.**

**Rachael: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon**_

**Me: You got that right! Chapter 7!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**  
**A Darkhorseshipping Chapter**

Rachael and Riku's 1st lesson was Battle. Riku and Rachael were battling each other.

"Go Arcanine!" Rachael yelled.

"Go Salamance!" Riku said.

The Pokemon glared at each other.

"Arcanine use Fire Blast," Rachael ordered.

Riku didn't respond quick enough and Fire Blast hit.

"Now class… did anyone see what went wrong there?" Prof. Oak asked.

Wally raised his hand.

"Riku was distracted," Wally said.

And that was true. When Rachael fired a Fire Blast her eyes turned a red color and Riku couldn't help but think:

'_Wow… she looks beautiful like that._'

"OK Sit down you two… umm… Val and Viv… you're up next," Prof. Oak said.

Rachael and Riku sat down next to each other (much to the dismay of their fan clubs).

"Your eyes look nice in orange," Riku said.

He then looked down. It was a stupid thing to say. Rachael thought so.

"My eyes look good in orange? That's a pretty bad flirting technique!" Rachael laughed.

"Oh… you'd know if I was flirting," Riku said.

Rachael looked him in the eyes.

"Really? Bring it on!" Rachael challenged.

Riku looked at her and saw it… she was serious.

"Hey, I'm Riku," Riku said.

"Oh wow! I think I'm in love," Rachael said sarcastically.

"Play along," Riku said.

"Hi. I'm Rachael," Rachael sighed.

"That's a nice name. What does it mean?" Riku asked.

Rachael gave an odd look and said:

"It means lamb."

"That's nice. I thought it meant beautiful," Riku smiled.

Rachael smiled.

"You seriously think I'm beautiful. No kidding?" Rachael asked.

Riku contemplated this for a moment. Should he tell her the truth or lie?

"W-well…" he stuttered, beginning to blush.

Rachael started to laugh.

"I'm only joking! I'm a bit hyper because I'm hungry and I had Dr. Pepper," Rachael revealed.

"Right," Riku mumbled.

* * *

At Lunch, the girls and guys were sitting together. No one was really talking.

"So… you got the Pizza?" Ash asked Misty.

"Yeah," Misty said.

"Oh," Ash said.

Silence was again broke out.

"Wow. I am so glad this deal hasn't made things awkward," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"For the record, I blame you," May said angrily.

"For the record, no one asked your opinion," Drew replied cockily.

"Yeah? Well-" May started.

"May calm down. You're making a scene," Steph said.

"You heard my Sweetheart," Brock said rolling his eyes (**AN: Ummm… can he do that?**).

Steph kicked him in the shin.

"OWWW!!" Brock yelled.

Rachael laughed into her soup. Riku shook his head.

"I'm out of here," Riku said.

"Me too, I guess," Rachael said.

They left the cafeteria. The girls stared after Rachael.

"Wow…" Anna said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I know," Izzy said.

"What?" Julz asked.

"Rachael didn't finish eating…" Misty started.

"And?" Ash asked.

"She never leaves a meal," May revealed.

The guys fell over animie style.

* * *

Rachael and Riku were in the rock garden.

"I'm hungry," Rachael complained.

"You just ate," Riku said.

"Yeah… but I didn't finish," Rachael said.

"You didn't have to come," Riku said, sitting on a stone bench.

"Yeah… but if I didn't you'd go play neck nuzzle with Erica," Rachael said darkly.

"Not true," Riku said.

"So true," Rachael countered.

"Not true."

"So true."

"No- OK, we sound like May and Drew," Riku realized.

"Yeah… why does Drew pick on her?" Rachael asked.

"Uhhh… I don't know. He… likes to, I guess," Riku said.

"Why?" Rachael asked.

"Ummm… she fights back?" Riku guessed.

"We all do," Rachael pointed out.

"Ummm… I always thought it was because he liked her, and she was cute when she was angry," Riku said.

"Huh… maybe you should've dated her," Rachael said.

Riku got up.

"Why? I like you more," Riku said.

"Really?" Rachael asked.

Her face flushed. He bent down to her. His lips were close to her ear.

"This is how I flirt," he whispered.

Rachael shivered.

"Ooh… nice technique," She said.

Riku smiled softly. Rachael stood up and walked behind him as they head back to the building. Unfortunately, they were in the rock garden and… Rachael fell. On Riku.

"Hmmm… this could be considered romantic… if you fell on me," Rachael said.

"I think the guy falling on the girl is over-rated. This is way more of a turn-on," Riku said.

Rachael glared.

"I swear! You're sweet for the duration of 5 minutes then you… turn into Brock!" Rachael said angrily.

She got up and glared at him.

"Meh… Drew's a bigger playa… which is weird… since he doesn't really like girls yet," Riku said.

Rachael shook her head. She stormed off and left Riku behind.

"Yeah… That worked well," Riku said.

And with that, he hit continuously banged his head on the bench.

* * *

**Drew: Ouch. That would hurt**

**May: Do you really think I'm cute when I'm mad?**

**Drew: Ummm… hey! This chapter is about Rachael! Talk to her**

**Rachael: Well… I wouldn't say romantic… Hey! Where's the authoress?**

**May: She's hiding in shame.**

**Rachael: Oh! Ummm… please REVIEW!!!**

**Drew: Yeah… I feel bad for her.**

**May: Awww!!! Empathetic Drew is sweet!**

**Rachael: Hee!**


	8. The Fake Make Up

**Me: HI!!!!**

**May: She's had Coke Zero…**

**Me: YAY!!!!**

**Drew: Oh! And she tends to talk too much when she's hyper**

**Me: It's true! I mean… I start to talk about random things, and then I insist on continuing the conversation, even though it's not going anywhere and-**

**Rachael: CALM!!!!**

**Me: Heh!**

**Confessions: Ooh! Let's make her talk about Contestshipping!**

**May: Or not!**

**Me: Contestshipping! Oh! It's so cute and obvious!!! I mean… for one, the roses! So obvious Drew! You know you love her! You told me!!!**

**Drew: …Huh?**

**Me: Yeah! You had Lemonade and you got really hyper and you started to tell me about how you and May met and-**

**May: A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**  
**The fake make up**

Rachael finished her tale of Riku.

"So… yeah!" Rachael said.

The girls shook their heads.

"I don't know… Riku always looked like one of the nice guys to me," Izzy said.

"Yeah… well he's not," Rachael said.

Misty sighed.

"This is the most boring and stupid year yet," Misty said.

Anna just started to laugh.

"What?" May asked.

"You guys! You're such a bunch of Drama Queens! You're blowing everything out of proportion! I bet the guys aren't acting like this," Anna said.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall…

"I blame Drew and Brock and their bad influences," Julz said to Riku sympathetically.

"I resent that," Drew said.

"Meh. I couldn't care less," Julz said.

"Sure you could, if you tried!" Ash said, optimistically.

"Go back to sleep," Brock said.

"You guys! You're such a bunch of Drama Queens- " Dean started.

"Drama Kings," Ash corrected.

"Drama _Kings_! You're blowing everything out of proportion! I bet the girls aren't acting like this," Dean said.

* * *

The next day, May decided to confront Drew about Riku.

"You're friend is perverted," she hissed.

"I know you're not the smartest person in the world, but I thought you would've guessed that about Brock," Drew smirked.

"You know what I mean," she snarled.

"Riku's a great guy May. Anyway, why do you care?" Drew asked.

"She's my friend!" May said simply.

Drew flipped his hair.

"Bigger fool her."

May laughed.

"My Dad says that!"

"So?"

May glared at him.

"Izzy blames you and Brock and your bad influences for corrupting Riku," May said.

"Julz said that to. And you can tell Izzy what I told Julz: I couldn't care less," Drew said arrogantly.

* * *

"Sorry," Riku said.

"Tough," Rachael said.

"Sorry."

"Too bad."

"Sorry."

"I don't care."

"So-"

"RIKU!!!" Rachael yelled.

Everyone turned around to look at them. Rachael blushed a deep red.

"I'm really sorry," Riku said.

"Sorry is just a word in the dictionary."

Riku hesitated for a moment.

"Are you still my girlfriend?" he asked.

All eyes were on them. This was what the fan clubs had been waiting for: the break-up of Rachael and Riku. Rachael bit her lip… she could stop all this complication… or live a life free of fan boys (or at least her school life). She put on a false cheery and smile and replied:

"Of course I am sweetie!! But please don't do that again," Rachael said, almost baby-like.

"I'm really sorry sweetie," he said, nuzzling into her neck.

Rachael almost gagged. What was with all this 'sweetie' stuff?

"Settle down class," Prof. Oak said.

And the spotlight turned away from Rachael and Riku. Attention is like that: a lighthouse, continuously turning. But two people get their gazes on the 'couple'… yes…soon the plans would commence.

* * *

**Me: -And that's when you told me-**

**Drew: OK!! We get it!!!**

**May: Wow… she talks fast**

**Rachael: Tell me about it.**

**Confessions: Ummm… this was short… but it was a little filler chapter!!! Please be nice!!**

**Me: And if you have time please review!! But why wouldn't you have time? I mean, everyone has time, but they choose to do different things with it! But never the less-**

**Anna: WE GET IT!!!!**

**Me: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-**

**Drew: Umm… review?**


	9. Roses, Roselia and Roseshipping

**Me: Hi!!! Sorry about the last random chapter. But _someone_ (glares) is pressuring me to update!**

**Rachael: Heh… sorry…**

**Drew: (sigh)**

**May: Awww!! What's wrong?**

**Drew: I don't know… This story just doesn't really… work for me…**

**Me: Yeah… I prefer writing Love is like the Roses you give me…**

**Confessions: I like a Dozen Hearts, One Plan!**

**Anna: I love them all!!!**

**Me: Anyway… Introducing our new Character Talk character…. Jenny's Evil Roselia!!!**

**JER: Hi!!**

**Drew: …This can't be good…**

**JER: A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, I would have thorned Drew long ago…**

**Drew: Yes, she is my most loyal Pokemon (rolls eyes)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
**Roses, Roselia's and Roseshipping**

It was Egg Care Class and, of course, Steph was stuck with… 

"What an odd egg," Brock commented.

'_Are fan boys really that bad? I mean… I could always date Harley… oh what am I saying?!!_' Steph thought despairingly.

"Uhh… sweetheart?" Brock asked.

"Hmm? Steph said distracted.

Brock ignored the fact she didn't hit him and continued.

"We're supposed to take our egg and go back to our rooms to look after it," Brock said.

"Hmm."

"So… your room or mine?" Brock smirked.

"Yours."

Brock looked at her.

"What?"

"Yours. You have softer beds," Steph said.

"Uhhh…" Brock said, blushing.

Some of the girls Awww!'d.

"And now you know how it feels," Steph whispered in his ear.

* * *

In the boy's room, Steph was holding on to the egg. It didn't matter she didn't like her partner, as long as the egg was safe.

"What do you think it'll be?" Steph asked.

Brock looked at the egg. It was small and colored pale green with deeper green circles around it's middle.

"I think… it'll be a… Tropius," Brock guessed.

Steph laughed.

"It's tiny!! Besides… judging by the time of year and markings… I'd say a Chikorita!" Steph said.

Brock laughed in surprise.

"I think you're right," he said.

Steph lay down on his bed.

"Your bed is really comfortable!" Steph said.

"You'd better not let Daddy hear you say that," Brock smirked.

"Hey! I may be a Daddy's girl, but May is a bigger one!" Steph defended.

"Really? Huh… the only reason I was stuck with you was because you're a Daddy's girl," Brock said.

Steph glared at him.

"Well maybe I'm not happy with you either!! I think I'd rather date a Snorlax than you!!" Steph said.

Brock smirked. This was the Steph he respected… sometimes.

"Well… would you?" Brock said.

"YES I WOULD!!!" Steph yelled.

"Shhh! You'll frighten the egg!" Brock said sarcastically.

Steph looked down at the egg she was clutching near her chest.

"…I refuse to argue with you in front of the baby," Steph said.

Brock laughed.

"It's an egg. It can't hear you!!" Brock said.

"How do you know?" Steph challenged.

Brock shut up. She was getting mad. He'd read about this: the mother Ursaring always protects her babies.

"Who do you think you are? I'm the only one actually doing the assignment!!! And if you think-" Steph ranted.

Uh-oh. Now he'd done it. He had to think fast…what would get her to stop ranting. Then it dawned upon him.

'_Please let this work like it does for Drew,_' he prayed in his head.

He handed her a red rose that Drew had left on the floor. Steph blushed slightly.

"Th-thank you," she said smiling.

Brock almost felt relieved when…

"But if you think that trick works with me forget it! That's May's weakness, not mine!" Steph said, still blushing.

"Still… it was worth a shot," Brock said laughing.

"Yeah… I guess," Steph said laughing.

He sat beside her on the bed.

"So… all we've got to do is look after the egg and whatever Pokemon comes out?" Brock asked.

"Yeah… ummm… can I use your bathroom?" Steph asked.

"Yeah."

"Could you look after the egg?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Steph said, handing him the egg.

She got up and turned to face him.

"Try talking to her… it'll help," Steph said.

Brock raised an eyebrow. Steph smiled and walked away.

"OK… Hi in there," he said to the egg.

The egg remained still.

"Well… I guess I'm your Daddy. Well… here's a warning kiddo… Mommy will argue with me a lot… so don't get upset. I don't actually know if you can actually hear me… but… I'll try anything to stop Mommy being mad. She's very scary when's she's mad," Brock said, rubbing the egg.

"Charmed!" Steph said.

"Hi… I talked to her… How do you know it's a her?" Brock asked.

"Her size."

She took the egg off him and started to talk to the egg.

"Hi. I'm back… I am not scary! Don't listen. _Daddy_ lies," Steph smirked.

The egg began to shake.

"Brock! She's hatching!!" Steph said excitedly.

The egg began to shake uncontrollably. It broke and a Roselia came out.

"Wow!! A Roselia!!" Brock said.

"She should be a Budew… oh well!" Steph said brightly.

Roselia talked happily. Brock smirked at Steph.

"So… do you want to see how soft my bed is?" he asked.

Steph picked up Roselia and turned it to face her. Making sure Roselia couldn't see she slapped Brock.

"You Perv! You can look after Rosie tonight," Steph glared.

She kissed Roselia's head and left.

* * *

The next day at the swimming Pool, Steph told the girls what Brock said.

"He's so… Grrr! When I see him… Gah!" Misty ranted.

Izzy shook her head at her.

"Violence isn't the answer," Izzy said, being the peacemaker.

Just then, Brock sauntered over with Roselia.

"Your turn sweetheart. Bye Rosie," Brock said to Roselia.

Misty glared at Brock.

"You're so perverted Brock!" she snarled.

"I try," Brock said arrogantly.

Izzy held Misty back.

"No Mist!"

Brock winked at Steph.

"You seem quiet sweetheart."

Steph blushed. This time Rachael glared at him.

"I've had enough of you and your perving!! GO AWAY!!" Rachael yelled.

And with that, she pushed Brock in the water. The girls clapped.

"I just wish I did that first," Misty grinned.

Izzy sighed.

"There's two of them now," she said.

* * *

**Me: HA!! I updated twice in one night!! Take that Rachael!!!**

**Rachael: Take what?**

**Drew: Anyway… REVIEW!!!**

**May: Please? She's been typing really fast!! **

**Me: Yup!! I'm no longer hyper too!! THIS IS FOR YOU RACHAEL!!!**

**Rachael: WHat is?**

**Me: (Sigh). Go back to sleep...**

**JER: Tch. She's almost as dense as Drew. _Almost_.**


	10. More Rumors And Lies

**Me: Hi!!!**

**JER: …You're… cheerful…**

**Me: Well…**

**Rachael: Well this can't be good…**

**Me: Well, for thing we have a new talk person! Introducing… KELLY!!!**

**Kelly: Hey!**

**Confessions: And the others?**

**Me: I locked May and Drew in a closet!**

**Anna: And this makes you happy… why?**

**Kelly: I guess… because when we let them out they should've confessed their feelings!!**

**Me: WOW!! That's a great plan!!**

**Kelly: …Well why did you do it then?**

**Rachael: For fun!!!**

**JER: Anyway… A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon… or she'd probably do the randomness thing every episode!!**

**Confessions: Yup!**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****Lies and More Rumors**

Evil exists in every school you go to. Some more horrible than the rest. In this case, I'm afraid to say… we have the worst.

"We need a plan!!!" Daisy complained to her Comrades in Chaos.

They, that is the rejected main fan girl/boys, were in the boy's room.

"I think… we might need to use psychological warfare," Wally sniffed (**AN: The dude **_**always**_** has a cold!!!**).

"…English!" Gary said.

"You know… spread rumors, tell lies etc." Wally sniffed.

"I don't want to spread rumors about my Ashy!" Melody wailed.

"Nobody wants to hurt their girl… or boy. But the point is… we have to," Tracey said.

"I think we should start small… let's start with Misty and Ash…" Harley suggested.

* * *

Misty was repeatedly banging her head on the wall.

"For the last time Ash… HOT DOGS AREN'T REAL DOGS!!!" Misty yelled.

The cafeteria stopped gossiping and stared at the couple.

"Well that's good! 'Cos that's animal cruelty!" Ash said.

"BUT YOU'LL EAT BEEF!!!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah… but I never had a pet cow," Ash said.

Misty growled and began hitting her head off the wall again.

"Does that not hurt?" Ash asked.

"It's kills," Misty said.

She continued to bang her head off the wall.

'_I __**Bang!**__ Swear!!! Why is __**Bang!**__ Having a boyfriend __**Bang!**__ So hard? Why? __**Bang!**__ Why? __**Bang!**__ WHY?!! __**BANG!!!**_' Misty thought (and banged) desperately.

"Misty… please stop," Ash begged.

Misty sighed and stopped hitting her head.

"What's wrong? You seem… tense," Ash said.

"I'm… stressed," Misty said.

"Is it that project? 'Cos it's driving me nuts!! Plus it's due tomorrow!" Ash said.

Misty's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"AAH!! I forgot!" Misty said.

"…Do you need help?" Ash asked.

Misty thought about this for a moment. Ash…wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the world… but… desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Yes please," Misty said, nodding dumbly.

Ash grinned. Just then, Dean and Anna sat down at the table they were at.

"Hi!" Anna said.

"Bye!" Misty said.

Dean sighed as his friends ran away.

"Once upon a time… we were like that," Dean said to Anna.

Anna smiled.

"Yeah… then I turned you into a prince," Anna laughed.

Dean kissed her cheek.

"As long as you're my princess."

* * *

After a hard study session, Misty returned to her room.

"Hi! The Cafeteria is serving fish, so we thought we'd have some of the stuff Steph made in Food. Grab a plate," Izzy said happily.

Misty did so.

"So… where did you and Ash rush off to?" Anna asked.

"The Library," Misty said.

"ASH?!!" the other girls cried simultaneously.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

May gasped.

"And why are your lips all bruised?" May asked suspiciously.

Steph's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't! …Did you?" Steph asked.

"No!" Misty cried.

"What happened then?" Dawn asked.

"Well…" Misty started.

* * *

****

**Flashback**

In the Library, Misty was writing and Ash was finding the books.

"Gah! This is hopeless!! How am I supposed to write an essay on the evolutionary status of an Eevee?" Misty asked.

"You'll work it out Mist," Ash said.

Mist looked up from her book and at him.

"You called me Mist," she said.

"…Is that not OK?" Ash asked.

"No… it's cool," Misty said smiling slightly.

Ash grinned widely. Just then, Misty decided to get up. Unfortunately, she tripped on the table leg and she started to fall. Ash caught her… but she banged her mouth on the book he was holding.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh! Thank god! I thought you guys… made out or something!" May said relieved.

Misty gagged on the chicken she was eating.

"EWW!! No way! …Oh no! What if everyone else thinks that?" Misty asked, worried.

"Then they'll think you made out with your boyfriend," Izzy pointed out.

"Yeah, so don't worry!" Dawn said.

And Misty didn't… but maybe she should have.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were getting ready for their 1st lesson when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Misty said.

She answered the door to find Georgio standing there.

"Hiya Misty," Georgio said.

"Hi," Misty said bewildered.

"You look confused," Georgio noticed.

"Yeah… well it's weird seeing you… standing at my door… and not hanging from my window," Misty said.

Georgio laughed nervously.

'I just wanted to let you know… that I don't believe a word Ash says," Georgio said.

"What did Ash say?" Rachael asked.

The other girls were now around the door.

"He… he said you're a bad kisser and your breath stank…" Georgio said.

The girls looked uncertainly over at Misty.

"He. Said. WHAT?!!!" Misty yelled.

Her angry voice echoed through the angry hallway. She growled and stormed across the hallway towards the boys' room. Towards Ash. She hammered on the door. Izzy ran over to grab her. Rachael went to watch. Riku was the one who opened the door. His scowl quickly turned to one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Hey Rachael," he said.

Rachael blushed smally. No one realized.

"Where's Ash?" Misty snarled.

Riku called for Ash. He came to the door grinning.

"Hey Mist!" Ash said.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!! FIRST YOU LIE AND SAY WE MADE OUT THEN YOU SAY I'M A BAD KISSER!!!" Misty yelled.

"What? I never said that!" Ash said panicking.

"Misty… maybe you should calm down," Izzy said.

Just then, Julz came to the door.

"Isabella! Good morning!" he said.

"M-morning," Izzy replied, blushing slightly.

"YOU'RE TOAST KETCHUM!!!" Misty yelled.

"I didn't say anything! I bet you're a good kisser!" Ash said, trying to undo some of the damage.

All he did was make it worse.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Misty yelled.

"Uhh…"

Izzy tried with all her strength to stop Misty from pouncing. Unfortunately… she forgot about Misty #2…

"YOU ARE SO PERVERTED!!! IS THAT A GUY THING?!!! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL PERVERTD AND YOU SHOUL D BE ASHAMED!!!" Rachael yelled.

Now… if that had been Paul that had been on the receiving end of the yelling he would have shrugged. If it were Brock, he would've provoked her. If it were Drew, he'd be arrogant… But Ash… is more sensitive… He was close to tears.

"Wow Rach! You made him cry! …I think you ready," Misty said, now smiling.

"Really?" Rachael asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, this can't be good…" Izzy said.

Just then Rachael pulled a baseball bat from thin air and hit Ash. Hard. So hard, that he actually fell unconscious.

"Bye Riku!" Rachael said, before returning to the room.

Misty stormed away. Izzy shot Julz an apologetic look and followed suit. Julz sighed and dragged Ash into the room.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

Julz retold the terrifying tale of a woman scorned. Brock turned to Riku.

"…I'm dating a girl who can be very scary. But I think it's safe to say… You're girlfriend is lethal!!" Brock said.

"Yeah… isn't she great?" Riku said, sighing happily.

* * *

**Me: Heh… do you catch the shipping hints?**

**Anna: Yeah.**

**Rachael: YAY!! You're done!**

**Confessions: Uh-huh!**

**Me: Ooh! That reminds me! Everyone wish Confessions luck, with her gig in a week.**

**Everyone except Confession: Good Luck!!**

**Confessions: And please… REVIEW!!!**


	11. Teardrops On A Broken Guitar

**Me: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!**

**Rachael: …You're welcome?**

**JER: …Why am I here with a bunch of insane humans?**

**Kelly: Your just lucky I guess!**

**JER: …No comment…**

**Confessions: So what are you saying thank you for?**

**Me: For the nice reviews! People… actually like Rachael!**

**Rachael: Hey! _A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon_… if she did she'd be mean to the Narrator!**

**Me: Meh! …Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? …Anyway… Chapter 11… the Confessionshipping Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**  
**Teardrops on a Broken Guitar**

When Ash finally came to (About 2 hours later), his friends were standing beside his bed, looking concerned.

"Are the ponies still giving out ice-cream?" Ash asked.

"…Sure," Julz said.

"Mommy…can I have an ice-cream?" Ash asked Brock.

"…I'm going to ignore that!" Brock said.

Just then, Drew came over with a cold cup of water.

"Sorry Ash," he said.

He dumped the water on him.

"WAH!" Ash yelled.

He got off his soaking bed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was… angry people hitting me," Ash said, holding his head.

"Yeah… that would be Rachael," Paul said.

Ash shook his head.

"You guys believe me…don't you? I never said that!" Ash said.

"I know," Julz said.

Paul suddenly looked at Julz.

"What was that before?" Paul asked.

"What?"  
"You refused to get out of bed, but the moment you hear Lizzy's voice, you're straight to the door!" Paul said.

"Her name is Izzy," Julz said defensively.

"Whatever," Paul said.

Riku however, regarded his friend for a moment and smiled. This was all too familiar to him.

* * *

Izzy was subconsciously playing with her strand hair. She really should be concentrating in her 5th lesson Travel… but her thoughts kept wandering… to a certain dark-haired, dark-eyed boy.

'_Why is Julz so… attractive? I bet it's his gorgeous hazelnut eyes! Or his deep, husky voice. Or his-_' But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Miss Stanley… Do you know the answer to the question?" Miss Joy asked, putting her pink hair behind her ears.

"Ummm… flower," Izzy said, taking a wild guess.

Miss Joy clicked her tongue annoyed.

"I knew you weren't listening," she sighed.

Julz turned around to face her and gazed at her, with his alluringly captivating eyes. Her face heated up.

"Excuse me… Miss Joy? Isabella is actually right," Julz said.

"Huh?" Miss Joy asked.

"Huh?" Izzy asked.

Julz smiled at her.

"You see… the answer is Fiore Town… and Fiore is Italian… for flower," Julz said.

Miss Joy thought about this for a moment.

"Well… I'm glad you two are taking an interest in this subject. Not many people would take the time to research name routes," she said, smiling.

Miss Joy walked away. Izzy shot Julz a grateful grin.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"No problem," he whispered.

* * *

After the lessons were finished, Julz returned to his room to find a bruised Ash, sitting alone.

"…Hey Ash," Julz said, trying not to laugh.

"…I tried to explain that I didn't do anything… and she got mad… and hit me…a lot," Ash said, answering Julz silent question.

Julz shrugged.

"Anyway… Brock should be up soon… I'm going out. See you," Julz said.

"Where do you disappear to?" Ash asked.

"Oh… here and there."

Meanwhile in the girls room…

"Has anyone seen my music sheets?" Izzy asked.

"I put them in your top drawer," Steph said.

Izzy grabbed her sheets and laughed towards the practice rooms.

In the practice room, Izzy began to sing allegro.

_Here we are_

_Sharing our lives_

_We made it through_

_The good and bad times_

_And still we stand_

_With hope in our hearts_

_No matter what_

_We will play our part_

_And now we've come so far_

_One chance to touch a star_

Find your guiding inspiration

In a place where dreams are made

With a lifetime's preparation

It's no time to be afraid

Put our difference behind us

While we shine like the sun

See what we've all become

Together we are one

Deep inside your heart and soul

You've worked so hard

To reach your goal

With every step

With every breath

You gave it all

Till there was nothing left

Seek out the strength to win

No thoughts of giving in

Go higher and higher

Find your guiding inspiration

In a place where dreams are made

With a lifetime's preparation

It's no time to be afraid

Put our difference behind us

While we shine like the sun

See what we've all become

Together we are one

Find your guiding inspiration

In a place where dreams are made

With a lifetime's preparation

It's no time to be afraid

Put our difference behind us

While we shine like the sun

See what we've all become

Together we are one

Her song finished and she bowed to the imaginary crowd. Just then she heard an acoustic guitar playing in another room. She followed the sound of the beautiful harmony. She saw Julz playing a song she's never heard of. Julz looked up suddenly, startled.

"Who plays that?" Izzy asked.

"Me. I wrote it. But don't tell anyone…" Julz said.

"Sure… but why?" Izzy asked.

"…I'm… not ready to show anyone my music yet," Julz said.

"Oh… do you sing?"

"A bit."

"…Can I hear you?"

Julz looked down sheepishly.

"…I'm not that good…"

"Please?"

That did it for Julz. He would've done anything for her at that point. He started by plucking a few string.

"This is dedicated to my Isabella," he said, rolling his eyes.

Izzy's face flushed. He began to play _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul(Your beautiful soul)

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I'll never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

i don't wanna waste your time

do you see things the way i do?

i just wanna know that you feel things too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul(high voice)

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

i want you and your beautiful soul

oooh your beautiful,

Izzy clapped.

"Well… whether you ready to show the world or not, I think you rock," Izzy said.

"Thank you," Julz said.

"Seriously… that was beautiful… you're an amazing artist… and you should show the world," Izzy said.

Julz shook his head.

"I'm not ready."

"Well… thank you for showing me," Izzy said smally.

She turned away and left, her face bright red. Maybe… if she stayed… she would have seen Julz's face turning just as red.

* * *

The next day, Izzy went to seek on Julz, like she always did in the morning. But today, Brock answered the door.

"What do you want?" Brock asked, a bit harshly.

"Ummm… Julz."  
Brock sighed and retreated into the room. He returned moments later with a guitar, broken in half.

"You did this to him. Why would he want to see you? You know… Julz isn't very confident… and you've just destroyed what he had by telling people he sucked at Guitar, Brock said.

And with that he slammed the door.

* * *

Izzy was on her bed, crying. Her friends were comforting her.

"It's OK," Steph said, hugging her.

"Grrr! Do you want me to kill him?" Rachael growled.

Izzy shook her head.

"No… I…I… I just want him to believe me… and himself," she answered tearily.

* * *

"Has he eaten anything?" Drew asked.

"No… I think he needs time," Brock said.

Sometimes… you pour your heart and soul to an object. And when that breaks… your heart does too. And on that day… Julz heart broke. In more ways than one…

* * *

**Confessions: Wow!**

**Rachael: …You made Izzy cry…**

**Kelly: …Poor Julz**

**JER: Poor Izzy…**

**Me: Yeah… I actually cried…**

**Kelly: So… did you remember what you forgot?**

**Me: No!  
Rachael; PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Confessions: Can you hear that? (Small bangs…)**

**Me: OOPS! I FORGOT TO LET MAY AND DREW OUT THE CLOSET!!!**

**JER: …And I thought May was the only stupid human…**


	12. A Spirited Vctory

**Me: HI!!!!!**

**Drew: Owwww! Don't be so loud!**

**May: Drewy has a headache!**

**Izzy: …Drewy?**

**Rachael: That's sweet… and scary…**

**Anna: Meh. I guess that's a side effect with love!**

**Drew: …I'm not even going to dignify that comment with a response.**

**Me: …You can't think of 1 can you?**

**Drew: …Rose Bud doesn't own Pokemon. That solely belongs to that guy who wrote it.**

**Me: I hate you. Anyway… this is the Ikarishipping chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**  
**A Spirited Victory**

It was the morning after the guitar incident, also a Saturday. The girls were trying to cheer up a depressed Izzy.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Misty asked.

Izzy shook her head.

"Do you want to play Baseball?" Rachael asked.

Izzy shook her head.

"What do you to do then?" May asked.

"I want to sit in the dark and listen to Coldplay," Izzy said.

Dawn sighed.

"I have to go… sorry," she said apologetically.

"Where are you going?" Steph asked.

"Cheer practice."

"Try to ask Paul about Julz," May whispered.

"Don't worry! You can count on me!" Dawn grinned.

* * *

Paul was slowly walking down to the practice field. Today he was supposed to select the members of the school football team. It was going to be a long day.

"Paul!"

He turned around and saw Dawn running after him, her too short (in Paul's opinion) skirt was flowing in the breeze. She caught up to him. They began to walk together.

"Hi Paul-Bear," she said sweetly.

Paul's cheeks tinted a pale pink, but no sooner had the blush appeared did it disappear.

"…Did you call me Paul-Bear?" he asked.

"Yeah! I figured that since you're my boyfriend, I can give you a pet name!" Dawn said happily.

"Why Paul-Bear?"

Dawn frowned slightly.

"I like Schnookums and Hunny-Bunny too!"

Paul stopped in his tracks.

"Paul-Bear it is then."

* * *

"We got spirit, yes we do! We got spirit, how about you?" Dawn yelled.

Paul sighed and turned to the hopefuls. There were a handful of 1st years, 5 3rd years and 1 2nd year: Tracey. Paul glared and walked over to Tracey.

"I didn't think football was your thing," he commented.

'I thought it was stalking.'

"I'm a guy of many talents," Tracey replied.

Paul began his speech on how they needed to be committed to the team, determined to win and focused at all times. And Paul noticed something: the entire speech, Trace was looking at something past Paul's shoulder. And that something had a _very_ short skirt (**AN: Leave the goddamn skirt alone Paul!!!**)

"I'm going to need you to tell me your name and your position," Paul barked.

He started with a small-ish 1st year.

"D-Daniel," he squeaked.

"Position."

"Line Backer."

Paul continued this patter. All the while the cheerleading squad was cheering. Loudly. By the end of the formalities Paul had had enough. He turned to face the squad.

"Dawn!" he barked.

"Yeah Paul-Bear?"

"Could you shut up for 10 minutes? We get it. You got spirit!" he said.

Dawn walked over to him angrily.

"You could try saying please," she pointed out.

"You could trey wearing a longer skirt," he countered. (**AN: Oh for the love of Entei**_…_)

Dawn glared at Paul.

"It's our uniform! I don't complain that boyfriend plays on a field and touches other guys butts!" she said. (**AN: I think he deserved that**)

"You know you're being watched, right?" he whispered.

"By who?"

"Tracey."

Dawn looked over Paul's shoulder. And sure enough he was staring at her.

"He always does that… it scares me," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean… it's really perverted. I'm sometimes scared to shower incase he's there. Misty sorted out a while ago… but it doesn't stop my skin from crawling," she said.

Paul looked at her and saw she was serious. Tracey really freaked her out.

"Sorry… I shouldn't be dumping that on you. Go… pick a winning team," she said.

She flounced over to the rest of the team.

* * *

Paul couldn't believe it. Tracey… was good. At football!! The Apocalypse was coming. The hopefuls were taking a break. Daniel was talking to Tracey.

"Why do you to be on the team?" Daniel asked.

"To get closer to a girl," Tracey said, glancing at Dawn.

Paul's fists clenched into a fist. He took a minute to calm down and said:

"I've narrowed down my choices to 2. Daniel and Tracey. Could you 2 come here please?"

Everyone else groaned.

"I'm impressed with you 2. There is just 1 more test," Paul said.

"What's that?" Tracey asked.

Paul tackled Tracey to the ground hard.

"You obviously can't handle stronger opponents. Daniel… welcome to the team," Paul said.

Tracey still laid, a broken heap on the floor. Dawn bounced over and whispered in Paul's ear.

"It's funny… I don't remember that being in the tests last year," she said.

Paul shrugged.

"It was made up especially for creeps like him," he said.

Dawn smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem… Schnookums," Paul said.

Dawn grinned at him.

"You know what… I think you actually make that name work."

* * *

The pair of them was walking home together.

"So… how is Julz?" Dawn asked.

"Heartbroken and devastated. Izzy?"

"Same."

"…She didn't say that… did she?"

"Of course not! …Could you please talk to Julz?" Dawn asked.

"We're here. And… yeah. I could try," Paul said.

Dawn got on her tiptoes and kissed Paul's cheek.

"Thank Paul-Bear."

She disappeared red faced into her room, not seeing the blush that creeped on Paul's cheeks. And this time… it stayed.

* * *

**Me: Well? Do you hate? Do you love it?**

**Drew: Well I hate you.**

**JER: Stop being bitter! She locked in you in a cupboard and forgot! Deal with it!**

**Izzy: Anyway… what did you do in there?**

**May: … REVIEW!!! Run Drew!!! (Runs away)**

**Drew: (Runs after May)**

**Rachael: Awww!!**


	13. Contestshipping Kiss

**Me: You begged for it**

**Anna: You waited patiently for it (well… most of you lol)**

**Izzy: And here it is…**

**All 5 authoresses: THE CONTESTSHIPPING CHAPTER!!!!**

**May: Great (rolls eyes)**

**JER: You're spending too much time with Drew**

**Kelly: And that can't be a good thing**

**Drew: I resent that**

**Me: You resent me too! But I don't care!**

**Drew: And it took you a while to write this**

**Rachael: Have you ever heard of keeping the best for last?**

**Drew: Well I know I'm awesome but…**

**May: You're so arrogant!**

**JER: That's why you like him!**

**May: Do not (blushes)!**

**Kelly: Have you ever read Rose's drabble series?**

**Me: Don't get me started on that name!**

**Izzy: Her point is…**

**Everyone except May and Drew: May blushes when she lies!!**

**May: …**_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon!**_

**Drew: (blush)**

**Me: By the way… this chapter… I decided to try something new…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**  
**Contestshipping Kiss**

Monday arrived. You know the feeling don't you? When you don't want to get out of bed? And then your Mom comes in, steals your blanket and makes you get up? Well…

"Wake up!!" Steph said, pulling May's blanket off her.

"I am! My eyes aren't open though," May mumbled.

"I'll do it," Steph said.

"No you won't," May said.

Steph took a deep breath.

"MAYBELLE ELIZABETH MAPLE!!!" she yelled.

"I'm up!" she said.

* * *

Across the hall…

"ANDREW NANCY KINGLY!!!" Brock yelled.

"You swore on your life you'd never reveal my middle name to anyone!" Drew said angrily.

"Yeah… well I'm dating a harpy! I have no life anymore. Anyway, it's not my fault your parents thought you were a girl," Brock reasoned.

Brock went over to Julz, who was eating his bowl of sugar with Cornflakes.

"How are you feeling?" Brock asked.

"Fine… I'm not looking forward to seeing Isabella..." Julz said.

"It really doesn't sound like Izzy to be a backstabber," Paul said.

Julz shrugged.

"Well… here's your Lunch," Brock said, handing him a brown bag.

"Thanks Dad," Julz said, half-smiling.

"Well… I'm off," Drew said, grabbing a brown bag.

"Drew… are you OK?" Brock asked.

"Yes…" Drew said cautiously.

"It's just…" Brock said, leading off.

"You haven't been yourself," Riku filled in.

"Of course he has! Who else could he be?" Ash asked.

"…Anyway… don't you think… that… well… you don't… act like yourself lately? You… aren't as…" Brock said, choosing his words carefully.

"Perverted," Paul said bluntly.

"Thanks," Drew said.

"We're just saying… Drew would've made a move on May just to annoy her. Think about it," Riku said.

Was it true? Has he really… changed?

* * *

"Hey," Drew said to a group of guys in his class (AKA Misty's fan club)

"Hey… are you OK recently?" a blond boy asked.

Drew nodded and hastily made an exit. Oh sweet Zapdos! It was true!

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" May asked her 'boyfriend'.

"Nothing," Drew answered.

Brianna was staring intently at Drew. She had taken the liberty of bugging the boys' room. And she had heard everything. And it was time… to make her move.

"Drew?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah Bryony?"

"Brianna. Ummm… you seem a little of recently. Are you OK?" she asked.

Oh god. Even the little mouse girl had noticed. It was time to take action!

"Settle down class," Mr. Contesta said.

…After the lesson.

* * *

Mr. Contesta had to leave a few moments early. So now… it was free time and the class were standing in front of the door and the area surrounding it.

"Drew… are you OK?" May asked. (**AN: I'm getting sick of repeating stuff**)

"I'm about to be," he said, flicking his hair. 

**WARNING!!! MY 1****st**** ATTEMPT OF A REALL KISSING SCENE NEXT!!!!!**

Drew brushed his lips against her cheek making May stiffen.

"I figure… if you're my girlfriend… I'm allowed to have some fun… so the question is… when you're going to stop me," He whispered, his lips still talking against her smooth skin.

His smirk was disappearing off his face. His kisses… becoming lustful. He moved his lips down to her jaw. He planted a kiss somewhere on her neck, planting more and more as he spoke. His brought his face up to May's panting one, his lips dangerously near hers.

…

The bell rang, signaling next lesson. The trance was broken… the moment lost.

(**AN: Huh… not bad for a girl who's never tried this before… I still hate it though**)

* * *

Drew walked down the corridor to his next lesson, his head filled with confusion.

'Some solution that was… I'm even more confused! …I don't know what I was expecting… but… I know I wasn't supposed to enjoy it,' he thought.

May ran up to him.

"You try that again and I won't be so lenient," May snarled.

Drew scoffed.

"You enjoyed it," he smirked.

"Trust me… I didn't. And you'd better hope my Dad doesn't find out," she said.

She walked off.

'Well… that's one of us who didn't enjoy it,' Drew thought sadly.

He shook his head, dismissing these thoughts, and continued to his next lesson.

* * *

May sat at her desk wondering. She hated to admit it… his touches brought her pleasure. And now… her heart was confused.

* * *

**Me: Ha! I told you it was worth waiting for!**

**Drew: It wasn't**

**JER: Well… your blushing. What's does that say?**

**Izzy: May is too!**

**May: Am not! (Blush)**

**Anna: It shows.**

**Kelly: Meh. I liked this.**

**Rachael: It's… different.**

**Me: Meh! Anyway… please REVIEW!!!**

**JER: NANCY!!! HA!!!**


	14. What are Friends For?

* * *

**Me: I figured… Hey! I have to update at some point! Why not today when I randomly came up with an idea when Rachael left me after school!**

**Rachael: It's not my fault the English teacher wasn't there**

**Drew: Hello? We're still here!**

**May: So… ummm… your kissing scene…**

**Me: I know. I'll never try that again!**

**Izzy: Awww!**

**Me: (evil grin) I've been practicing writing it so the next one will be **_**much**_** better!**

**May and Drew: No!**

**Rachael: A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon. But maybe she should!**

**Me: Yeah! Chapter 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
****What are Friends For?**

May took a deep breathe and entered the dorm room. She just wanted to go to bed and forget about today.

"May!"

Apparently, that wasn't possible. Misty ran towards May.

"Yeah?" May sighed.

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Did it really happen?"

"Huh?"

Misty growled, annoyed.

"Did you really kiss Drew?"

There was a collective gasp from inside. Anna ran over and hugged May.

"Yes! I knew it! I _knew_ he was acting! I knew he liked you!" Anna grinned.

"What? No! _He_ kissed _me_ to _annoy_ me!" May denied.

"Oh… OK then."

Misty growled and punched the door, slamming it shut.

"Who do they think they are? They're ruining our lives!"

Dawn looked up from her essay.

"Mist… what's wrong?" she asked.

"The boys are wrecking everything! As far as everyone else is concerned, May and Drew are serious, Izzy is a heart-breaking cow, and I…"

Steph put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Hey… it's OK. You can cry or whatever you know. If something is eating at you, just say it. Otherwise it will turn into some really aggressive energy. And that energy will be the only thing keeping you going. And when that energy finally stops controlling you… then what? What will you have done under that influence? Hurt someone you loved? Hurt _yourself_? Even a little bit of rain can seem like a storm to the lone sailor. Let us know when your confused or upset; we can help you Mist," Steph said.

Misty sighed.

"Why do you sound like a Fortune Cookie?" she asked.

"Because it's what I do. Mom gives advice."

"Hey Mom… when will Dinner be ready?" Rachael asked.

"In an hour."

May collapsed on the sofa. What a day…

* * *

Misty stared out the window. She felt so… unhappy. She looked up and saw Steph and Rachael laughing in the Kitchen. They had been unaffected by the plan. Sure… Steph and Brock argued… but it was natural! They always argued because he was perverted and she was… Steph. Rachael and Riku rarely argued because, despite the fact Rachael like to argue, she never started them and neither did he. Come to think of it… Dawn and Paul were fine too! Paul was a distant person and he wasn't exactly the nicest person… but he was a decent guy! She sighed. So was Ash…

* * *

Dawn tapped her pencil. She couldn't concentrate. She hated the fact that her friends were upset. And gosh darn it she was going to fix it!

* * *

Paul muttered angrily under his breathe.

"I can't believe you," he muttered.

Drew slammed his book down.

"You were the ones who said I had changed! So I did something about it!" Drew growled.

"Yeah but why did May get dragged into this?"

"Why do you care?"

"I grew up! Maybe you should too!"

"You came up with half the ideas we had to annoy the girls!"

"I know but-"

"But what?"

"Things change Drew!"

"Maybe they shouldn't!"

"Well they do!"

"What changed then?" Drew challenged.

Paul sighed.

"I don't know."

There was a knock on the door. Paul went to get it when the door burst open.

"Paul-bear! We need to talk," Dawn said.

She dragged him outside, closing the door on the way out. Drew sighed.

"I think I know."

* * *

"Dawn! Quit it! What do you want?" Paul asked.

"I want my friends to be happy," she said.

"What did we do now?"

"Nothing! But we need to fix what we've done!

"Who's we?"

"Ummm… well I don't know at the minute. But I know whoever it is won't fix it. So I want to. But I can't to do it alone," Dawn said.

"Fix what?"

"Izzy is depressed, Misty won't admit it, but she's upset and May is on a daze and she won't snap out of it! I want them back! I want Izzy to be singing and laughing at my pathetic jokes! I want May to be angry that Drew tried something like that! I want Misty to be smiling when I come to her for help!" Dawn cried.

Paul nodded.

"I know. Julz isn't the same. Tell him this and I'm afraid they'll be dragging your body out from the lake, but he's my best friend. He's really down and let's face it! I'm hardly the happiest ray of sunshine, but compared to him, I look like you!"

"…Is that an insult?"

"Depends which way you flip the pancake."

"…Huh?"

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"OK!"

Paul shook his head.

"Maybe… we could sit them down and they could talk."

Dawn winked.

"Your room or mine?"

* * *

In the boys dorm, there were 2 rows of chairs (3 on each side) facing each other. In each chair, was a person. Those people were Drew, May, Julz, Izzy, Ash and Misty. And their captors?

"OK. This has gotten out of hand," Dawn said.

"And we're going to sort it out so we can get on with our twisted lie in peace," Paul said.

The captured teens said nothing.

"OK… let's start with… Ash," Dawn said.

Ash gulped.

"Wh-What do I say?" he asked.

"What happened… how you feel… let it out," Dawn said.

"I didn't do anything though! I don't know what happened! I thought we were getting along better than we ever had! Then Rachael hit me! A lot!"

Dawn nodded. Paul turned to Misty.

"Misty, what happened."

"Nothing! That's what annoys me! We didn't do anything and the next day, some fan boy comes up to me and tells me I'm a bad kisser!" Misty snapped.

Ash groaned.

"I can't explain that. But you've gotta believe me! I didn't say anything! Why would I? It's not like I can-"

Ash stopped and looked down. Paul had to smirk at his "in-experienced" friend. Dawn turned to Misty also.

"Well Mist? I believe him," she said.

Misty nodded.

"Yeah… it probably wasn't him,' her eyes flashed dangerously, 'But if I find out it was you, you are toast Ketchum! You hear me?" she growled.

Ash's eyes lit up hopefully.

"You believe me then?"

"Yes."

He grinned widely.

"Yahoo!"

Paul laughed a little.

"Did you say yahoo?" he asked.

"…I'm happy. Don't take that away from me."

Dawn turned to the remaining couples.

"May… Drew… Snap out of it! Drew, you're a perverted son of Mightyenya. You broke the rules and you will be punished! And May… I don't know! Hit him until you feel better."

"I'd feel better if he said sorry instead of making me feel like I was used! At least if he apologized I wouldn't feel so slutty," May said.

Drew frowned.

"Why do you feel slutty?" he asked.

"Because you're not my boyfriend and I let you… well…"

"…Sorry," he mumbled.

Dawn smiled. There was just one couple left. Izzy leapt to her feet.

"Julz, I'm sorry! I made you play in the first place and you didn't want to! I'll admit to that. But you've got to believe when I say I would never criticize you or anyone! I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end! It's a horrible feeling and I wouldn't wish it on you. You're… my friend."

Julz's hazel gaze met Izzy's azure eyes.

"You're my friend too Isabella. That's why it hurt to think you said that about me," he said.

"I didn't," she said, just above a whisper.

"Mi risulta che. Mi apologio."

Tears streamed down Izzy's face. Julz frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

Izzy hugged May, Misty and Dawn.

"Because I have the best friends in the world. And yeah… Dawn is my favourite," she laughed.

"Hey… what are friends for?" Dawn laughed.

And all was well… at least for now.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Drew: Slutty?**

**May: Yes!**

**Drew: Sorry. Not my fault.**

**Izzy: Yes! We're friends again!**

**Rach: About time!**

**JER: What's that foreign bit?**

**Me: Oh… I'm not fluent in Italian… but it about means:**

**I understand that. I'm sorry.**

**May: Cool! REVIEW!!**


End file.
